parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3.
Here is preview clip 3 of Arnold and Flash Sentry 4. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold) *Duke Skyheed - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Ruskin - Horace Horsecollar (Disney) *Dark Daxter - Evil Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Transcript *Helga (communicator): Come see me by the danger course when you have dark eco, so I can practice my eco skills. *Flash Sentry: Finally, some shore leave. I don't know about you Arnold, but I could definitely go for a bath, a hot oil massage—nyeheh—and a game of cards, though probably not in that order. *(Arnold and Flash go through the streets) *Aeropan male 1: What a stranger. Who is he? *Aeropan male 2: Oh, I've heard about him. *(Arnold and Flash meet up with Helga) *Helga: Look Arnold, I broke down dark eco into colored eco. *Arnold: (buys his orders) Thanks a lot. (walks away with Flash buying his orders and following) *Helga: You're welcome. *Kylo Ren: Well, Arnold! What do you think of our magnificent city? When you're done sightseeing, come meet with me at the eco seeker sanctum. *(Arnold and Flash come inside to meet Kylo Ren and other people) *Kylo Ren: Welcome back. I trust your stay with us has been... enlightening? *Arnold: We're still a few answers short. *Horace Horsecollar: (ironic chuckle) And I have questions for you as well. For instance, why are you out here on the Brink?! *Helga: We too are looking for a new eco source to help save the world. *Kylo Ren: A noble pursuit... Perhaps we can be of some assistance. *Flash Sentry: Probably. If you're sure about it, that is. *Kylo Ren: It is called the eco seeker. And it is said to point to any major eco source. We had hoped it would help us find the eco core. Alas, we were unable to make it work. *Arnold: Let me try. I have... certain abilities. *Kylo Ren: Yes I've heard of you, Jak! We may be on the edge of the world here but, stories do reach us. Chancellor? *Arnold: I... I can't do it. Too much power... darkness everywhere... *Helga: If you don't mind, I'd like to study it. You see, I'm, well, I'm training to become an eco sage. *Kylo Ren: Very well. I will grant your request on one condition: That you prove to us you can protect the seeker orb at all costs. Agreed? *Arnold: Agreed. *Horace Horsecollar: Then go, and face the danger course. If, by some chance you beat it, the seeker will be yours for a week. *Arnold: No problem. *(Arnold and Flash walk along the streets) *Flash Sentry: Heh heh, the joke's on them! If there's one thing we're good at, it's arbitrary platforming challenges, mixed with heavy gun play. *(Arnold and Flash to the danger course) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Welcome to the danger course, mainlander. Proceed down the hall if you're ready to prove your mettle. *Arnold: We're ready. *Flash Sentry: As we'll ever be. *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Pick up that Blaster mod and attach it to that club of yours. *Arnold and Flash: Got it. (pick up the blaster mod and attach it to their club) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Now try discharging your weapon. Get rid of any pirates you see as quickly as possible. *Arnold and Flash: No problem. (shoot some cardboard pirates) *Flash Sentry: Hmm... Some of these pirates look kind of fimilar. *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Hold your fire! That is a citizen! Shooting them will deduct points from your score. *Flash Sentry: Right between the eyes! *Arnold: Off we go. *(the heroes continue to shoot more pirates and press onward to fight more and head into a room) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Hmm... Not too bad. Now let's see how late you are on your feet. *Arnold: We'll see about that. (the heroes go along and shoot lots of targets while travelling around and go down an elevator) *Flash Sentry: That's some mighty shooting you got there, Arnold. Mighty shooting. *Arnold: Thanks! I'm getting the hang of it! *(the heroes go onward) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Not bad! You're the best! So try shooting many pirates as you can. *Arnold: Let's do it. *(the heroes shoot the pirates) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): That was nice! Keep going! *(the heroes shoot some more pirates and go into another room) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): That will do. Return to the Sanctum and meet with his Grace. *Flash Sentry: What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about. *Arnold: Correct. Let's go. *(outside, as Arnold and Flash walk back to the Sanctum, Courage falls down a hole) *Flash Sentry: Arnold? Buddy? Pal? Where are you? Hello? (walks inside) Well, well, well. Thank goodness I'm still alive. But I think I got lost. (looks inside) Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! It's a ghost! (some slime appears and turns Flash into an evil Flash) *Dark Flash Sentry: Where am I? (climbs through a tunnel and slides down a pipe into another place) Mutants! The eco flow has changed everything down here. (battles some mutants) Little mutants. You want my dark eco? Try and take it. So much dark eco hiding down here. I gotta have it. These crystals hum with dark eco. I must tap their power. Yes mutants, come to me, with your delicious selves within my reach. Sticky webbing. Is this a joke little spider? Come closer, we'll see if you have me. Hah hah hah hah hah. They pop! Who knew spiders could be this much fun? (presses onward and defeats more minions) Come here spider... I have some plans for ya. (sighs) With this power, I could shake the world! Hah hah! Who's next? Still next enough power. Perhaps I can eat more snacks. (battles more minions and pushes onward while going through more doors and passing various guns shooting at him. Having defeated all the minions, Flash goes into an elevator, that goes up, taking him with it) Category:Julian Bernardino